Underground Battles
by KitsuneYoukaiMomo
Summary: Izumi, Akua, Lennon, and Rukia, Four punks with troubled lives and a mission in life. They express themselves through their music. They hope to take over Tokyo's underground but when a new band comes to town will they be able to? who are the members of th


_Underground Battle's_

"Hey Rukia. You should quicken the beat a bit. Oh and Lennon lets try a techno base, yeah like that. Okay now lets start from the top." the girl named Izumi instructed as she strapped her guitar over her shoulder. "Ready." called Akua as she too got her bass strapped over her shoulder. "One. Two. One two three!" Rukia Yelled hitting her sticks together. Izumi strummed up her guitar with a quick rock beat followed closely by Rukia on the drums and Akua on the bass. The three played a hard rock rhythm for a few seconds before slowing down the pace a bit playing a medium rock beat. "Lennon now!" Akua instructed. Lennon ran forward with a mike in hand, and began to sing.

_Mommy's in closet finding God  
__I'm on my knees finding you…  
__Bring myself just low enough to  
__do what you want me to do!_

Lennon sang jumping up at the last line of the verse. Then Akua and Izumi joined in on the chorus, and the girls turned the medium rock back into a hard rock for it.

I don't care  
What you have to say  
I'd rather fail  
And do it my way…! 

Lennon trailed on holding the note for a few seconds. She turned facing the wall behind her as the girls played the steady beat. Lennon then joined the girls with a techno rhythm on the keyboard completing the original rock beat the four managed to come up with. She stopped playing and ran back to the center staged as the others brought the beat back down to medium rock and stood looking at the ground before singing the second verse of the song.

_False smiles so no one can see  
__Everything they hate is every part  
__of me. I just want to live my life  
__They just want to hear  
__they're right!  
_

Lennon sang the chorus alone this time and the rock beat went back to hard rock.

_I don't care  
__What you have to say  
__I'd rather fail  
__And do it my way!_

Then the other three girls sang quietly as they all brought the song to the harder metal like rock in the background creating the Bridge in the song.

_I don't care!_ (Lennon)  
Property of Goatfucker… (All 3)

_What you have to say! _(Lennon)

Property of Goatfucker… (All 3)  
_I'd rather fail!_ (Lennon)

Property of Goatfucker… (All 3)  
_And do it my Way!!!!_ (Lennon)

Lennon sang the last words with strong enthusiasm as Rukia ended the song by hitting her symbol and snare at the same time.

"Wow! That was great!" Exclaimed Rukia.  
"I think we should keep this one." Akua added.  
"It was pretty fun to sing." Lennon chimed in.  
"Kay so now we should get to school seems as were already really late." Izumi said placing her guitar in its case and latching it shut. "Oh do we have to?" Akua moaned. "Sorry Akua. If you want we can leave after lunch but I gotta meet someone who owes me some money." Lennon said putting the mike equipment away. "But I got a Damn test!" Akua complained. "Yeah we both do." grumbled Rukia. "Akua. You may be one of the best damn bass player's I know. But that alone wont get you into collage little one." Lennon told her. " Fine. But I'm only doing this for you guys. Lets go." Akua said swinging her bass case over her shoulder and walking out. Rukia left her drums out and put her sticks in her backpack and followed Akua out. Lennon and Izumi with her guitar followed closely behind Rukia. "Shot gun!" Rukia yelled running to the car door. "Damn you." Lennon said opening the back door and getting in. Akua got in next to her and closed the door at the exact moment Izumi started the car. The radio blared out loudly and the four sang to one of their favorite songs by Bowling For Soup '1985'.

Rukia a 16-year-old orphan who has lived on her own for the past year in an apartment. Her parents had died in a car crash a year and a half earlier. She was alone but still had the help and support she needed from her 'sisters'. She had lived with Izumi for half a year before she finally managed to find an apartment she could afford to rent. The young girl use to have shoulder length brown hair before she dyed it blood red, a nice contrast to her chocolate brown eyes. She has quite a few piercing's in her ears and she usually wears multiple silver hoop earrings.

Izumi. A natural blond punk. Well that was before she dyed it deep purple, with a few black streaks in the front. Her emerald green eyes were some of the best eyes to throw glairs with. She had the ability to silence a room with one sharp look. Another words Izumi the 17 year old punk, is one of the last people you would want to be flirting with, that is if you wanna keep your lame pride. When she was 10 years old she got trapped in a house fire. She wears green, purple, or black arm socks to cover the scars on her arms that she had gotten from the fire. She also has a scar across her back reaching from her right shoulder to her left hip from when a wooden beam fell on her. This is her punishment for smoking. At least that's how she considers it. She now refuses to go near cigarettes, and devotes her time to helping her 'Sisters' with their problems and to playing her guitar.

Akua. Only 15 and the youngest of the four girls. She managed to break every school rule in one week, and getting away with it all with only two days O.S.S, making her a legend in school. Her long blond hair is streaked with red and black and her eyes are a deep brown almost black color. Her ears were littered with percings and studs. She generally wears black nail polish and red and black striped arm socks along with chain cuffs. She only wishes to go to go to collage to prove to everyone that she could. Her 'sisters' help make her wish come true by making sure she's in check. Though occasionally she gets into fight's with the one's who call her 'A Freak of Nature'.

Lastly there's Lennon. The oldest of the girls, 18 and someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark ally. Since she was 8 she took Tie-quan-dow and tie-chi. She managed to create her own style of fighting by combining the two. Her style proves to be effective considering she sent a man who had dared try to rape her to the hospital. She has black hair that is mid back length and the ends looking as though they were dipped into blue paint, and her bangs looking the same, she also has bright blue eyes. She has three piercings in her right ear on the lobe and two on the left with a stud on her upper ear, and she always wears her triple layered waist chain that reaches to her knee. All in all she's a deadly beauty that looks very vulnerable to the untrained eye.

Izumi parked her car in the shade of a tree in the school parking lot. The girl's grabbed their backpacks and practically ran into the office. "Girl's! No running!" shouted on of the office secretaries. They slowed their run into a quick walk pushing Akua in front of them when they saw her slow down and hesitate looking in another direction. "Sorry were late again." Rukia said to Mrs. Ebina, who smiled. "Here I already have them written up. Now get to class!" she said handing them their passes and shooing them out the door. The girls broke off in three different directions heading for their classes.

Rukia and Akua ran to their third period class, which was Algebra. They didn't even bother to go to their lockers as they ran past them and stopped, sliding, if front of the Algebra room's door. "Now remember a²b²c² got that?" Rukia asked. "Yeah I think so." Akua said memorizing the formula. Rukia nodded and Akua opened the door and the two walked in like they owned the place. "Your late. Again. Where have you two been?" Asked Mr. Sakura. The two didn't answer they just held up their passes as they walked by grabbing a test and tossing their passes on his desk. They then walked to their usual seats in the very back. "You know, If you two keep up this routine of not coming in till about 25 min after the bell rings you wont be able to pass this class as where the others who do come in on time will." Mr. Sakura said. "That maybe true. But if you don't stop distracting everyone with your small talk no one will pass." Akua shot back. The class snickered at the remark. "Nice one." Rukia said bumping fists with Akua. Mr. Sakura glared at the two and went back to typing on his computer. Fifteen minuets passed and Akua got up and tossed her test on Mr. Sakura's desk and walked out, and was joined a few minuets later by Rukia. "Easy!" the two said in union. They then headed out to the football field deciding to skip the last 25 minuets of class.

"This is so boring! I.M Izumi and Lennon and tell them to meet us out here." Akua said to Rukia who nodded in agreement. Rukia pulled out her cell phone and typed 'go 2 F.B.F' and sent it to her two friends who each sent her an answer '1 min' and 'Met some 1. Be there l8ter g2g love ya' the two looked at each other with raised eyebrows at Lennon's response. Then shrugged pushing it aside. "Hello my sisters!!!" Izumi said running up the tin bleachers to meet her friends. "Izumi were board!" Akua wined. "Yeah pull out that boom box of yours and lets jam." Rukia said motioning to her backpack. Izumi took out her boom box and turned it on and they sat listening to the radio for several minuets. Rukia closed her eyes and laid down on one of the benches tapping her foot to the beat. "So who was it you met?" she asked her eyes still closed. Lennon who was obviously trying to sneak up on the rest stopped inches above Rukia's head and sighed disappointedly. "How did you know I was here?" she asked. "Your chains duh. Now who was it you met?" Rukia asked curiously. "His name is Shinomori. He's new. And pretty hot might I add." Lennon said giggling. "Hot huh? Thought you were an untouchable. He must be pretty hot to get you to change your mind about that." Akua said grinning. "Hell yeah he is! And I'm not. Well not as much as Izumi here. Anyway He's got shortish black hair and some of the sexiest bright violet eye's I've ever seen! If I want anyone its him." Lennon said laughing. "Can I have him?" Akua asked grinning. "Sorry babe but he's too old for you he's like 18 or something." Lennon said leaning back on the seats behind her. "Damn." Akua cursed.

"My point exactly. So hands off the boy is mine." Lennon said with a smirk. "Yours huh. Sounds nice." came a voice from behind them. They jumped in surprise and looked at the boy behind them. "Who are you?" they asked. "Yami." the boy said. They all took a closer look at the boy. He had blond hair that was streaked with red, and it was cut to where it was just below his ears. His eyes were bright green. He wore large black pants with chains hanging off of them and a red shirt that said 'The Runaways' in black on the front. "Who's the Runaways?" Akua asked curiously. "A band from Kyoto. I think they moved to somewhere here in Tokyo." Yami answered looking into her eyes causing her to blush. 'She's got some nice eyes.' he thought smiling slightly. "I've never seen you here before." Izumi said. "I just moved here with a group of friends." he said "From where?" Rukia asked. He was about to answer when the bell rang. "Oh shit!!! No I cant miss Art!" Rukia yelled running as she threw her bag over her shoulder. "Get going Akua." Lennon told her wile leaning back and pulling out a pack of cigs, she lit one and put the rest away. "Now!" she barked smiling as she took in a puff of the cig. Akua left reluctantly leaving Lennon, Izumi, and Yami behind. "Sorry we haven't been formally introduced I'm Izumi that's Lennon, the girl who had the blond hair is Akua, and the red head is Rukia." Izumi said "Nice to meet you" Yami said bumping fists with both of the girls. "Well I got to go. I'll see you later babe." Izumi said to Lennon who nodded. "Babe?" Yami asked when Izumi was outta earshot. "huh? Oh yeah. Its what we all call each other, that and sis." Lennon told him. "Are you Uh…?" he tried to ask. "No. I'm straight." she said laughing slightly. "So why aren't you in class?" he asked "last year. I only have 4 classes a day." "Oh that explains it. Well I gotta go meet up with Shin. See ya later." "Later." 'god he asks a lot of questions.' she thought taking another puff of her cig.


End file.
